2011
This is a list of various things that took place in 2011. Significant events Unknown Dates :* - During the summer, independent pro wrestling promotion Valor is founded by Jay Ryan. January :*10 - Shawn Michaels is inducted into the 2011 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. February :*21 - Jim Duggan is inducted into the 2011 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. :*28 - Bob Armstrong is inducted into the 2011 WWE Hall of Fame after the February 28 edition of RAW. March :*7 - Sunny is inducted into the 2011 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. :*14 - Drew Carey is inducted into the 2011 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. :*21 - Abdullah the Butcher inducted into the 2011 WWE Hall of Fame. :*28 - Legion of Doom inducted into the 2011 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. :*28 - Paul Ellering inducted into the 2011 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. April :*25 - WWE 2011 Draft May :*21 - Revival Pro Wrestling is founded under the name New England Frontier Wrestling in Massachusetts. August :*30 - Smackdown aired live on Syfy. :*14 - CM Punk became the second person to pin John Cena 4 times by beating him at SummerSlam. November *The Miz became the third person to pin John Cena 4 times by pinning him in a tag team match. *20 - NWA Elite Championship Wrestling is founded in Houma, Louisiana. December *Zack Ryder Became the second person to pin Mark Henry in 2011 Births October :*17 - Knox Stribling Hager - (Catalina White & Jake Hager's son) Deaths January :*27 - Shawn Osbourne, 34, (Homicide) April :*10 - Larry Sweeney, 29, (Suicide) May :*20 - Randy Savage, 58, (Fatal heart attack whilst driving, resulting in car crash) Debuts and Returns :*January 9 - Matt Hardy made his TNA debut at Genesis 2011. :*January 30 - Booker T returned to the Royal Rumble :*January 30 - Diesel returned to the Royal Rumble :*February 14 - The Rock returns to RAW after 7 years. :*February 21 - The Undertaker & Triple H returned on RAW :*March 7 - John Bradshaw Layfield & Stone Cold Steve Austin returned on RAW :*March 14 - Brian Christopher returned to RAW :*April 4 - Sin Cara debut on RAW :*May 1 - Kharma debut at Extreme Rules 2011 Events Pay-Per-View Events January :*9 – Genesis :*30 – Royal Rumble February :*13 - Against All Odds :*20 - Elimination Chamber March :*13 - Victory Road April :*3 - WrestleMania :*17 - Lockdown May :*1 - Extreme Rules :*15 - Sacrifice :*22 - Over the Limit June :*12 - Slammiversary IX :*19 - Capitol Punishment July :*10 - Destination X :*17 - Money in the Bank August :*7 - Hardcore Justice :*15 - SummerSlam September :*11 - No Surrender :*18 - Night of Champions October :*2 - Hell in a Cell :*16 - Bound for Glory :*23 - Vengeance November :*13 - Turning Point :*21 - Survivor Series December :*11 - Final Resolution :*18 - Tables, Ladders & Chairs Title changes January :*4 - Kofi Kingston defeated Dolph Ziggler on Smackdown to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship. :*4 - Hiroshi Tanahashi defeated Satoshi Kojima at Wrestle Kingdom V in Tokyo Dome to win the IWGP Heavyweight Championship. :*9 - Ken Kennedy defeated Jeff Hardy at Genesis 2011 to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. :*9 - Beer Money Inc. (James Storm & Robert Roode ) defeated The Motor City Machine Guns (Alex Shelley & Chris Sabin ) to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship :*30 - Eve Torres defeated Natalya, Layla & Michelle McCool in a Fatal 4-Way Match to win the WWE Divas Championship at Royal Rumble 2011 February :*20 - Heath Slater & Justin Gabriel defeated Santino Marella & Vladimir Kozlov at Elimination Chamber 2011 to win the WWE Tag Team Championship :*24 - Sting defeated Jeff Hardy to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship March *13 - Rosita & Sarita defeated Angelina Love & Winter at Victory Road 2011 to win the TNA Knockout Tag Team Championship. :*14 - Sheamus defeated Daniel Bryan on Monday Night Raw to win the WWE United States Championship. :*19 - Eddie Edwards defeated Roderick Strong © at Manhattan Mayhem IV to win ROH World Championship. :*22 - Wade Barrett defeated Kofi Kingston on Smackdown to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship. April :*1 - Wrestling's Greatest Tag Team (Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin) defeated The Kings of Wrestling (Chris Hero and Claudio Castagnoli) to win the ROH World Tag Team Championship. :*11 - Brie Bella defeated Eve Torres to win the WWE Divas Championship :*17 - Mickie James defeated Madison Rayne to win the TNA Women's Knockout Championship :*19 - Kane & The Big Show defeated The Corre (Heath Slater & Justin Gabriel to win the WWE Tag Team Championship. May :*1 - Kofi Kingston defeated Sheamus to win the WWE United States Championship :*1 - Christian defeated Alberto Del Rio to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship :*1 - John Cena defeated The Miz & John Morrison in the Triple Theart Match to win the WWE Championship :*16 - Abyss defeated Kazarian to win the TNA X-Division Championship :*17 - Eric Young defeated Gunner to win the TNA Television Championship :*23 - David Otunga and Michael McGillicutty defeated Kane and The Big Show to win the WWE Tag Team Championship June *12 - Mr. Anderson defeated Sting to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship :*19 - Dolph Ziggler defeated Kofi Kingston to win the WWE United States Championship :*19 - Ezekiel Jackson defeated Wade Barrett to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship :*20 - Kelly Kelly defeated Brie Bella to win the WWE Divas Championship :*26 - El Generico defeated Christopher Daniels to win the ROH World Television Championship July :*10 - Brian Kendrick defeated Abyss to win the TNA X-Division Championship :*11 - Sting defeated Mr. Anderson to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship :*17 - CM Punk defeated John Cena to win the WWE Championship :*17 - Christian defeated Randy Orton to win the World Heavyweight Championship :*18 - WWE Championship was vacanted :*21 - Ms. Tessmacher and Tara defeated Sarita and Rosita to win the TNA Knockout Tag Team Championship :*25 - Rey Mysterio defeated The Miz to win the vacant WWE Championship :*25 - John Cena defeated Rey Mysterio to win the WWE Championship August :*7 - Kurt Angle defeated Sting to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship :*7 - Winter defeated Mickie James to win the TNA Women's Knockout Championship :*9 - Cody Rhodes defeated Ezekiel Jackson to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship :*14 - Randy Orton defeated Christian to win the World Heavyweight Championship :*14 - CM Punk defeated John Cena to become the Undisputed WWE Championship :*14 - Alberto Del Rio defeated CM Punk to win the WWE Championship September :*18 - Mark Henry defeated Randy Orton to win World Heavyweight Championship October :*2 - Beth Phoenix defeated Kelly Kelly to win the WWE Divas Championship November :*20 - CM Punk defeated Alberto Del Rio to win the WWE Championship Retirements February :*6 - Shantelle Taylor April :*11 - Adam Copeland (Edge) May :*1 - Michelle Leigh McCool-Calaway (Michelle McCool) August :*23 - Todd Grisham - Left to work for ESPN See also pl:2011 Category:Wrestling Years